


【陆棋星】北平无战事（上）

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 退役飞行员陆×教会小学教师星×警察局局长棋有一点女装，请勿上升本人
Kudos: 1





	【陆棋星】北平无战事（上）

（一）

陆宇鹏坐在办公椅上，研究那盏绿色的台灯，绳子拉下去，它就亮起来，再拉下去，它又会暗下来。  
另一个人躺在他对面的沙发上抽烟，陆宇鹏抬头看他，他在灯光一亮一暗之间更显得男女莫辨，陆宇鹏总分不清他是男的还是女的，尤其是现在，他穿着件领子已经被扯开的旗袍，半长的头发掩着脸，吊袜带也被自己撕扯过，挂在纤细洁白的腿上。

他叫什么来着——陆宇鹏总记不住，好像叫金什么，他手指上套着一个陆宇鹏同样叫不出名字的东西，像戒指似的架起烟，防止手指被熏黄。  
“也是女人用的玩意儿。”陆宇鹏想。

金天泽抽完这支烟，走过离桌子颇有距离的那段路，拉住陆宇鹏一直摆弄灯绳的手。  
还是“啪嗒”一声，那盏灯这时是亮着的状态。

陆宇鹏修长的手指被他握住，并不躲，而是抬头看他。  
陆宇鹏有双好看的眼睛，如同他的姓氏一样，像来自一头干净澄澈的鹿。  
可是这双眼睛，长在一个杀人如麻的腐败军官脸上。

金天泽微眯着眼睛看他，仿佛他真是个纯真无邪的孩子。

他绕过桌子，轻车熟路的在陆宇鹏腿上坐下来。  
陆宇鹏的军装散乱着，领口的扣子直开到胸口，裤子还敞开着，露出半勃的性器。

金天泽手抚进他宽阔的胸膛，嘴唇吻过他的眉毛，问他：“再来一次么？”

陆宇鹏在他即将吻上自己的嘴唇时，忽然拽着他的胳膊把人压在桌面上。  
他抽了搁在一旁的皮带，把人双手反剪了捆起来，皮带扣拉紧时金天泽发出一声闷哼——其实倒没有他被摔在桌子上那一下疼。

陆宇鹏掀了他的旗袍，他腿间还有自己刚才射精的痕迹。

被捅进去时金天泽还是没忍住叫了，他的手被捆住无法挣扎，身后的男人除了那根东西，没有其他的任何部位和他接触。

金天泽喊他：“长官，长官？”

陆宇鹏扶着桌子操他，把灼热的性器拔出又塞进他刚才已经被操软了的后穴。

金天泽问他：“你想让这盏灯亮着还是暗着？”

最终金天泽跨坐在他身上骑了一会儿，感受到男人微凉的液体射在自己身体里之后，他终于短暂的没有被对方拒绝肢体接触，轻轻的搂住陆宇鹏靠在他怀里喘息。

陆宇鹏就着这姿势，也没着急从他身体里出来，他伸手取了支烟点上。  
这支烟抽完后，他跟金天泽说：  
“明天晚上你陪我回一趟家。”

（二）

金天泽跟在陆宇鹏身边跨进了那个“家”时，感受到了那微妙的气氛。  
这是陆宇鹏曾经的“家”。

陆宇鹏抬头看这座不洋不古的建筑，一栋别墅，但门楣上好笑的架着块牌匾。  
“忠义传家”，他低声念了这四个字，牌匾上的金漆被重新描过，但还是能够被察觉出它已经衰朽的气息。

自从三年前，他开过了那一枪之后，就再也没有踏进这里半步。

他进门时龚子棋正扣着警服扣子从二楼下来，他看见陆宇鹏站在门口时动作一怔。

龚子棋眉头皱着，神色不悦：  
“谁让你进来的？”

陆宇鹏脱了军帽，把那镶着青天白日的东西搁在门口的柜子上。  
“这里也是我家。”

龚子棋把最后一粒风纪扣扣好，突然想到了什么似的一笑。  
他边继续下着台阶边道：“陆长官这是走到穷途末路了？是啊，贪赃枉法的证据已经被稽查队交到上面去，就突然想起来还有个做警察局长的弟弟。”

陆宇鹏走到他面前去——龚子棋已经长得和他一般高了。  
他勾起嘴角露出一个三年前那样云淡风轻的微笑。  
“就是不知道弟弟还认不认我这个哥哥。”

“既然你来一趟，我得给你这个面子，”龚子棋看着对方在离他只有一个拳头距离的地方停下来，他微扬了下巴看陆宇鹏，“我枪毙你的时候，你可以选择让我对着你的头还是心脏。”

“子棋，你不要那么急，”陆宇鹏还是笑，他把头偏过去，在龚子棋耳边说，“我给你带了件礼物。”

（三）

龚子棋坐在宽大的沙发上，看着站在他面前十分悠闲的年轻人。  
金天泽穿着件白衬衫，下摆扎进紧身的黑色西裤，他温和的笑。

龚子棋看了他这幅表情，就更不悦：“陆宇鹏凭什么觉得我不会杀你？”

他问出这句话时就已经后悔了——在这张脸面前，他好像又回到了十九岁。  
陆宇鹏白天已经清楚的听到了自己对着这个人喊出了一句“星元”。

金天泽看着把怒气写在脸上的年轻人，是的，他也还是一个年轻人而已。  
他回想着临行前陆宇鹏那云淡风轻的眼神，陆宇鹏轻巧的和他说，“我杀了龚子棋的初恋情人。”

感受到对方的目光仍然在自己脸上打转，金天泽开口用他那温柔的声音说：  
“我是留下来陪你的。”

把那拥有一双会蛊惑人心的琥珀色眼睛的人关在门外之后，龚子棋去给自己倒了一杯酒。  
已经是晚上十一点，他习惯在这时间后给所有管家下人放假，允许他们拥有属于自己的夜晚。

小陈走的时候怎么忘记了把窗帘放下来？玻璃被吹的哗哗的响，好像风很大似的。

十二点时，客厅中间放着的那座钟敲过十二声，龚子棋喝完第三杯酒。  
他现在已经不大喝酒了，不常把自己灌醉。

龚子棋把大门打开时，金天泽还坐在门口的台阶上。  
他听见声响就回过头来，被自己双臂抱着的身体不住的瑟缩，脸冷的泛红。  
龚子棋的脸也泛着红，却是因为他手里拿着的那瓶玩意儿。

金天泽对他露出一个笑容。

龚子棋扔给了他两样东西。  
那瓶酒，还有自己的外套。

他喝了一口酒，感受到冰凉的液体滚进喉咙之后就慢慢的热了起来。

龚子棋在他身边坐下，看着他时眼神是迷离的。  
他捏住金天泽的下巴，让他转过头来。

龚子棋问他：  
“你是不是星元？”

金天泽看着他的眼睛说：  
“我是星元。”

（四）

金天泽后知后觉地感觉到，那瓶酒的度数不低。  
他的身体温度极速的升高，被龚子棋吻着推拥进房间。

龚子棋追着他吻，吻得他快要窒息。  
他的脸也滚烫，心跳的厉害。

龚子棋解开他的衬衫扣子，触碰到他皮肤时手指尖一滞。  
他努力的回想着三年前的那个夜晚，把金天泽——把星元按在柔软的被褥里进入他。  
他的动作又凶又急，还像那个十九岁的少年。  
星元剧烈的喘息，抚摸他埋在自己胸口脑袋上黑色的头发。

龚子棋的气息和陆宇鹏是很不同的，汹涌的包裹住自己。  
龚子棋问他：“你爱我哥，又为什么和我在一起？”

星元却没有笑，他触摸龚子棋的鼻尖。  
“子棋，我希望你知道，无论如何，他都不想伤害到你。”

射过第一回之后，龚子棋趴在金天泽赤裸的身体上，微凉的手指在他胸口左侧的位置划过。  
他说：“这个位置，少一个疤。”

金天泽只还是发出喘息声，并不说话。

龚子棋问他：“陆宇鹏为什么会变成现在这样？”

金天泽问：“他以前是什么样？”

龚子棋双手撑在床面上，看着身下人这样问他，他有一张和星元一模一样的脸。  
他不回答，又吻下去。

两个人再次平复了自己的喘息后，就一同靠在床头上吸烟。  
龚子棋饶有兴致的看金天泽套上那只金色的戒指，把烟卷套进架起的金属圈，再要龚子棋帮他点火。

“我只知道他从前是个飞行员。”金天泽突然说。  
“什么？”

“陆长官，”金天泽吐了口烟，“我只知道他从前是个飞行员。”

（五）

三年前，陆宇鹏从国民党空军退役，回到北平任飞行运输队长，兼任兵役司副司长。  
那时龚子棋才进北平警察局没多久，抗日战争刚胜利，他还沉浸希望重建家园的欢欣鼓舞里，发誓要为党国和人民奉献自己的一生。

陆宇鹏的归来，本来令他欣喜万分。  
他曾经是那么渴望兄弟俩像小时候那样并肩战斗，为了共同的理想和目标努力。

可是时间一长，龚子棋就发现事情和他想象的不一样了。  
中统军统，军事委员会，肃清改革闹得轰轰烈烈，可骨子里的毛病一点没治。  
长官们白天喊着建设国家，打电话，做报告，所有人都忙碌，而到了晚上，政府办公厅关门下钥，他们就把军帽一摘，进了灯红酒绿的馆子，搂着女人喝酒。

而警察们做什么呢，无条件执行上面的命令，镇压最容易被煽动情绪的学生，找出潜伏的共产党，抓人，审人，杀人。

龚子棋烦躁之余，回到家里却发现陆宇鹏就混在那些声色犬马的长官们中间。  
穿着笔挺的军服，桌上放着黄鱼，床上躺着女人。

他也同陆宇鹏争吵过几回，但事情仍然这样不受他控制的发展下去。

这种时候，龚子棋就常常跑到那个天主教堂的教会小学去找星元。  
星元是这里的教师，他穿着白色的袍子，给孩子们弹琴，教他们唱《圣母颂》。

龚子棋抬头去瞧“天主堂”这三个字，它们也带着战争的伤痕。

他和陆宇鹏曾经都是被院长收养在这里的孤儿，有一年有个穿军装的男人来这儿，抚摸他们两个的头顶。  
后来，他们跟他走了。

龚子棋想起来，小时候陆宇鹏个子要低一些，身材瘦小总是被人欺负，他就拉着陆宇鹏的手和那些坏孩子打架，总打的头破血流。  
陆宇鹏安安静静的帮他包扎，他疼的呲牙咧嘴，但嘴硬的说，一点也不疼，有下次我还帮你打架。

那个时候星元也已经在天主堂了，他比他们两个要大几岁，已经是虔诚的天主教徒。  
他有白皙的皮肤和细长的眼睛，说话轻声细语，他和院长、修女们一样穿白袍子。  
直至从这里离开，龚子棋一直以为他是女孩子。

星元弹完了一首曲子，问龚子棋怎么突然对着门口发呆。  
龚子棋问：“我哥回北平之后，来过这里吗？”

星元的手抚摸过那架旧钢琴，琴身是黯淡的黑色，他的手指是鲜亮的白。  
他说：“回来过一次。”

“我不知道他为什么会变成这样。”  
龚子棋转过身去，院子里有座玛利亚的雕像，她的身边环绕着孩子们。

“他被炸伤了一只耳朵，失聪了，”星元说，他看见龚子棋眼神里的震惊，“他再也不能开飞机了。”

（六）

随着那声枪响，陆宇鹏从噩梦中惊醒过来。

三年以来，那个画面还是在自己的脑海里挥拂不去。  
他当着那些歪戴着军帽，领口敞开着的同僚们，亲手对着被确认为中共地下党的星元的心口开了一枪。

枪响的那一刻，他的脑海里响起战机被击中时那般剧烈的嗡鸣声，接着，他和星元一同倒了下去。

陆宇鹏在那次战斗意外之后，作为伤兵在战地医院休养，认识了那里的医生余笛，三个月之后，他成为余笛的下线，加入了中共地下党。

余笛看着他的眼睛告诉他说，你将被任命为北平地区特别党员，你的任务是长期潜伏，做一切作为国民党军官该做的事情，不要暴露自己，在关键的时刻发挥重要的作用。

醒过来之后，上面正式递下了那份任命他为兵役司司长的文件。

现在，他的办公桌上也同样躺着一份文件，是份再次被拦截下来的，第三封逮捕令。  
罪名是贪污受贿，逮捕对象的名字是陆宇鹏。

余笛方给他的指示仍然是，这是黎明前夕最后的时刻，静待时机。

陆宇鹏揉着发痛的太阳穴，仔细地阅读那份逮捕令。  
他不知道自己要等到什么时候。  
除了中共地下党这个身份，他没有做任何事情，相反，他在烂透了的政局里同所有人一起溃烂下去，双手沾满鲜血。

作为党员，他亲手杀了自己的同志。  
而作为陆宇鹏，他亲手杀了自己深爱的人。

成为空军的那一天，他曾经吻过星元的眼睛，告诉他我们会有拨乱反正的那一天，等到那一天，正义会大白于天下，我们也会大白于天下。

余笛告诉他说，只要你的内心向往着光明。

陆宇鹏把窗帘拉开，天色已经发白，离太阳升起只剩一刻钟。  
他想，为了那一刻，总会有无数的人死在暗夜里。

金天泽的出现是个意外。  
他不知道他的出现，是上天给他的怜悯，还是惩罚。  
金天泽在他的公馆里住了一个星期，接着，他把他送到了龚子棋的床上。

即使是上天的怜悯，好像现在这样的自己也不配再和过去有牵扯。

只是他的心中一直有一个谜团，不知道第四份逮捕令下来之前，他有没有机会把它解开。

（七）

“忠义传家”的牌匾被太阳的光芒直接照射到的时候，别墅大厅的钟又响过了十二声。

管家进来告诉龚子棋，送金先生离开的汽车已经停在公馆的门口，随时可以出发。

金天泽在龚子棋的嘴角留下一个吻，帮他把衬衫的最后一粒扣子扣上。

他走到门口时，龚子棋问：“他指望通过让我睡了你而放过他吗？”

金天泽的脚步一滞，回过头来笑道：

“他希望你不要恨他。”

-TBC-


End file.
